devfandomcom-20200223-history
Volunteer Developers/Pull Request Process
This page details the process Volunteer Developers should follow to open pull requests for bug fixes. Also refer to our pull request policy that applies to all pull requests whether they are from Volunteer Developers or not. Process * Volunteers have a fork of WikiaVolDev/app that they can work on. This is kept up to date using the main Wikia/app repository as a remote. * Volunteers work and collaborate in branches from the main dev branch. ** No commits or merges should be made to the fork's dev branch, this is purely kept up to date with Wikia/app and so should be kept clean. * Before working on a bug, make sure to assign the ticket in JIRA to yourself, and move it to "In progress" to make sure others don't start working on the same issue and duplicate work * Push commits to a branch on WikiaVolDev/app with the bug issue ID in the branch (i.e. git push origin VOLDEV-123) * Once you are happy with a fix for a particular issue, have tested it thoroughly and have had it reviewed by at least one other VolDev, open up a pull request from your branch to Wikia/app:dev * Upon opening the pull request, ping Grunny on the pull request using @Grunny in the comment. * During our allotted 2 hrs/wk each, one of us will review and test the pull requests (note: the merging by command line instructions on GitHub pull requests which make testing changes from other repos easy). ** If issues are found, we will leave notes that let the VolDev know more work is required. *** Note: Committing subsequent changes to that branch will automatically appear in the pull request, so need to open up a new pull request when addressing issues. ** If it is OK, it will be assigned to a member of the team responsible for that piece of code for a final review and merge (unless it falls under the areas covered by Community Engineering, in which case we will just merge it) * Once your fix has been merged, resolve the ticket in JIRA Review rules * Grunny will schedule a specific time each week (max 2 hours each) where we will review VolDev code and be available to help and answer questions as needed * A minimum one review from another VolDev is required before it will be reviewed by Grunny. If none of the other VolDevs feel they know enough to review the change, at least a "sanity check" review for syntax and style should be undertaken. * Change must be thoroughly tested before opening a pull request against Wikia/app. * Only bugs with a ticket in Wikia's issue tracker should be worked on. This lets us track progress and fixes, if you see a bug that is not on the list, and you're not sure if it's a known bug, you should use to report it, as usual. * Make sure your changes conform to MediaWiki's coding conventions and Wikia's coding guidelines before opening a pull request. * Add comments to your code to make it easy for reviewers and fellow VolDevs to understand. Category:Volunteer Developers